Righteous Sin
by Dr. Pancake
Summary: An evil once though of to be myth has suddenly stirred. How will the world react when things stop being so peaceful? More importantly, how will one boy be able to overcome himself to save the lives of billions?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything set in the Kingdom Hearts universe or any of the characters used in this story.**

**This is my first story so kinda excited to see how this goes! Been in the back of my mind for awhile now so I had to start writing. Just want people to know this has nothing really to do with the actual Kingdom Hearts universe, just using the characters while trying to keep them as in character as possible. Leaving a review would help me write better so help me out :D I'd also like to mention that there may be religious views that don't agree with some points of the story, but im not really religious so I don't care to be honest...**

**Anyway on to the show!**

* * *

**RIGHTEOUS SIN**

**Prologue**

The bustling streets of New York City is said to never sleep, with good reason. Morning, afternoon or night it seems people roam out and about with their daily activities. Taking steps on the sidewalk without a care of anyone or anything but themselves. The lights of the city at night could fool anyone exactly what time of the day it really is, never allowing a single person the opportunity of having absolutely nothing to do. With so many people living in the city its unimaginable not meeting new and interesting people everyday, though finding a single person on the street would be a pretty tedious task.

Yet these very people could be considered ignorant in a way. Being completely oblivious to the gears of destiny turning all around them, and unknowing what's under the very ground they live on. Most would just believe layers upon layers of rock. However one can't believe everything you read in a textbook. After many layers of solid rock dwells a deep cavern, connected to the surface of the earth through undetectable tunnels. This cavern consists of dark rocks, the coldest air known and fire that screams of captivity waiting to be released. These flames the only source of light through the deep darkness. Small black creatures crawl around the rocks restlessly, their little yellow eyes roaming for something that peaks their interest.

Upon the outer wall of the cavern lies a tall throne made of black marble. Marble so cold that the flames do not dare touch it. Sitting on the stone is a silhouette of an armor set. The armor is as black as the throne with pieces of darkness incarnate upon the set. No eyes or body ligaments can be seen through this armor. Suddenly an evil presence forms and begins walking through this hell hole toward the throne, this presence's staff clanking the stone ground as it draws closer. The black creatures watch patiently as it comes upon the stone, revealing the a green face of a woman, with black horns raising upon her head. She smiles evilly as she kneels in front of the set of armor upon the throne.

"Soon master… the pieces of our plan is working accordingly… falling into place on their own… soon master… it will be our time to rise and take what is rightfully yours!"

The black creatures become eccentric, moving and even fighting each other in excitement. The woman begins to cackle like a witch as the helm of the armor glint the reflection of the roaring flames, the place where a man's eyes would be flash red briefly before becoming idle.


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Kingdom Hearts universe... but if I did Kingdom Hearts 3 would've been out by now...**

**Chapter 1! woo, so these next few chapters won't have anything too exciting in them, just some character developement. So hang in there if anyone follows this :P I got big plans for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG!

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG!

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG!

The cellphone continued to ring and vibrate on the night stand as it was ignored. On and off again it kept ringing so much that the sound was now imprinted into the chocolate, gravity defying hair of the boy laying on the bed beside it.

18 years old, sky blue colored eyes, and an annoyed expression on his face. His name is Sora McNally and he's currently not ignoring the obnoxious ringing because he doesn't want to answer it, it was about why he was in such a sour mood.

He woke up this morning feeling rather…. Upset. Angry would be a better term for it.

But why? He had a day off, he had plans with his friends later that day, and he officially became a state champion in soccer a couple weeks ago… So what made him so angry? A bad dream? Maybe it was just one of those days where you just wake up in a bad mood…

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG!

Sora snapped out of his thought bubble to look over at his blaring phone. He picked it up to see that the caller ID was his best friend, Riku.

"…mmm.. hello?" Sora answered.

"Sora dude where have you been? It's 1:15 pm!... you weren't sleeping in again were you?"

"Sorry Riku I just overslept, whats the big deal anyway?"

"Just get over to my apartment man and hurry up!"

*click*

Sora groaned and set down his phone. He rolled over the bed and went to get ready to leave. Once dressed he ran down the steps and saw his mother in the kitchen. His dad died when he was young so it's always been the two of them for as long as he could remember.

"Hey mom I'm heading over to Riku's for the day, I don't have work tonight."

She looked over and smiled sweetly at him before looking back at her cooking. "That's fine you going to be home tonight? I'm making brown sugar meatloaf!"

"Not sure, I'll give you a call." Sora responded.

Mrs. McNally stopped cooking to look up at her son, seeing something wrong with her son like only a mother could. "You ok Sora? You look upset about something." She asked.

Sora thought about his unusual mood before shaking his head to rid of those thoughts and gave her a bright smile. "I'm fine mom! I'll call you later ok?" With that he was out the door and getting into his car to drive to Riku. Ms. McNally continued to stare at the door her son left through before letting out a brief sigh and resuming her cooking.

* * *

Upon pulling into the parking lot outside Riku's apartment complex, Sora made sure he had all his things before leaving the car. That was when he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye, though when he looked in that direction he saw nothing. After a moment of concentrating he shrugged it off and went up to knock on Riku's door. Though the door swung open before he could even knock on it. Standing in the doorway was a slightly taller boy at the age of 19 and long silver hair with green eyes. He had his arms crossed across his chest in an unpleasant way.

"You're late." The boy said.

"…Hey I came as fast as I could Riku, so whats the big deal anyway?" Sora replied.

Riku uncrossed his arms and moved to allow Sora to enter, "We need to talk some stratedgy right now. Step into my office."

Sora walked in to see the living room full of junk food, beer cans, and… panties? He looked back at Riku questiongly, "…Strategy? Also would it kill you to clean up a bit? Smells like someone died here." Riku's frown suddenly turned into a grin as he brushed off the thought of cleaning his apartment. "We're going to the Mayhem fest." He exclaimed as he flashes a poster of the Mayhem fest concert in front of his face. Sora grinned as well, fist bumping his best friend. "I'm down, whats the plan then?"

"It's in 5 days so we need to save up some serious change so we can go, gotta get drinks too. Oh and we can't forget about our dates!" Riku exclaimed.

Sora quirked an eyebrow at the silver head cautiously asking, "Dates?"

Riku's grin got wider, if it were any possible, as he takes out his phone and pulls up a picture of a pair of girls. Only problem was the picture was taken with a glare on it, making it nearly impossible to see the features of the girls.

"Well?! What do you think man, they're pretty hot right?" Riku exclaimed happily.

Sora's face drooped with the thought of another one of Riku's blind date plans. What happened last time? Lets just say it took Sora awhile to get over the last one, and that he's now only attracted to girls under the 6foot 5 inch margin…

"I don't know Riku I'm not really into the whole blind date thing after what happened last time…"

Riku rolled his eyes as he put away his phone. "That was one time! How was I supposed to know she'd be the size of a troll?! All I'm saying is I think I have a good feeling about this one."

"Even so It's only be a couple weeks since me and X-"

"Don't even say it Sora! Xion was a cheating slut and you breaking it off with her was the best decision you could've ever made! This is coming from your best friend dude. What you need is to get back in the game." Riku said as he places his arm around his friend's shoulder and leads him to the balcony.

"All you need is to give it a chance Sora."

Sora looks out across the city thinking about the situation. Then again he thinks he saw something dark move from the corner of his eye, he instinctively looks out in that direction to once again not see anything. 'Am I going crazy? I could've sworn…' he thinks to himself.

Riku looks at Sora oddly, then looks in the direction he snapped his head to. "What is it?"

Sora simply shakes his head and nudges Riku's arm off him, "Nothing and get your arm off me I'm not one of your booty calls."

The silver haired teen rolls his eyes again and leans against the brick wall next to the sliding door. "Whatever man, but seriously are you in? I garauntee that you'll have a good time."

Sora sighs as he looks up into the sky for a moment, until he smiles slightly and nods his head. "You owe me for this."

Riku claps his hands in excitement, "Yea yea sure, look lets go hit the gym I'm ready for another spar. We'll talk details about this later." After he says this he walks inside to get ready.

Sora watches him leave and then looks back at the spot he believe he saw something. He lingers his gaze on the spot as if not trusting it. Letting out a breath he didn't know he kept in, he heads inside calling for Riku to hurry up and other mediocre trash talking. A little black creature fades into view from the ground Sora was looking at, the creature gazes upon the balcony the boys were standing on before fading back into the ground and disappearing.


	3. Breaking News

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Kingdom Hearts universe, I only own the storyline and OCs**

**I'm so terrible at the disclaimers, hey as long as everyone knows I don't own Kingdom Hearts then we're good right? Well anyway hello! much longer chapter then the last, I've decided to upload a new chapter once every two days so you all should follow this story :D (and review that'd be cool) As I said before these first 5 chapeters are going to be a bit slow, but I'm getting the gears turning to get this good! So stay tuned if anyone is out there! haha**

* * *

**C****hapter 2**

"_Breaking News here, hundreds of riots have spread throughout mid Africa today. In regions of Ethiopia, Sudan, Nigeria and Kenya have all experienced violent revolts of their tyrannical diplomats. However officials are stating that former diplomats are not the only target in these vicious attacks. Gang leaders, Innocent civilians, even embassy workers have been maliciously slaughtered. The United States government has made no official statement yet, but has admitted to keeping direct surveillance on the situation until a plan with the United Nations has been met…"_

The boy sitting at the edge of the sparring ring continued to watch the channel 7 news broadcast with a mix of awe and sadness. The boy had wild dirty blonde hair that stuck straight up and parted in random directions. He was wearing a green, camo cargo pants and a black shirt with a skull on it with matching camo shoes. The boy was so enticed by the news broadcast that he didn't even notice a certain silver haired friend screaming his name…

"Hayner!... Haynerrrr!... HAYNER!"

Hayner snapped out of his focus of the television and looked over to the sparring ring, seeing an exhausted Sora and Riku.

"Hayner you haven't been judging have you? What's with you man?" exclaimed Riku in between pants.

Hayner shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry guys I got caught up in watching the news broadcast, have you been watching?" He pointed towards the TV. after explaining.

Sora let out a sarcastic laugh, smiling down at their blonde friend, "I think I was more concentrated on Riku's fist from colliding with my face, seemed more important at the time than watching some silly news story." Hayner waved him off as he looked back to the TV., "Seriously guys check it out, some crazy stuff is happening in Africa."

The boys turned to the TV to see the anchorwoman talking about the riots, Sora watched the TV. as Hayner had very intently and curious of the situation. Riku on the other hand snorted and stretched his back muscles. "You call this news Hayner? Africa has been fighting each other all the time, it's nothing new… The US will make a statement how we weren't involved and then they'll get us involved and play it off like we're just spreading democracy blah blah blah."

Sora looked away from the TV. to eye Riku, "Now I know why you failed government class in senior year of high school." Riku simply flashed him a rude gesture before responding, "Whatever, I'm going to finish the workout, you coming Sora?"

The spiky brunette shook his head as he says, "Nah I think I'm done for today, you go ahead."

Riku shrugged before heading over to the weight sets as Sora sat down next to Hayner, a towel around his neck and a water bottle in hand. They both look up to the TV. to see them still talking about the riots.

"Do you think this could be the start of something?" Hayner asks while continuing to watch.

Sora continues to watch the broadcast thinking deeply for a moment, taking a sip of his water bottle and turning his attention away. "Who knows, but would it matter if it did mean that? Not like we're going to be able to do anything about it."

The blonde smacked his lips together, "Yea I guess so…" His face then lifts up in interest as he remembers something. "Oh yea Riku was telling me about the double date you all are planning for the Mayhem! You sure you want to go on a blind date set up by that guy?" He points over to the silver haired teen struggling to make his last rep, "Things didn't really turn out like you planned last time."

Sora rolled his eyes and looked at Hayner with an annoyed expression, "Jesus don't remind me man, I'm still recovering from that episode… but yea he has this idea to do something of it. What about it?"

Hayner shifted his position on the bench to sit directly beside Sora, lowering his voice as he talked. "Look I mean the two girls when Riku invited them to the Mayhem."

Sora's eyebrow rose in anticipation, "And…?"

Hayner swallowed before answering, "I know that they're sisters…"

Sora then turned his head to look at Hayner, "That's it? I don't understand why your acting all secretive if that's all you have to tell me…"

Looking over at Riku before continuing, Hayner responded in an even lower voice. "Just listen, Riku didn't want me telling you because he knew you wouldn't go for the idea… but I know two other things about them. One, they are insanely beautiful… the other… well…."

Sora rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his knees in aggravation of waiting yet still talking in the same volume that Hayner was, "Spit it out already!"

"They're the governor's daughters." Hayner spat out. Sora stared at Hayner for a moment before looking back at Riku, who was struggling with the water fountain… he always told him to bring a water bottle.

"Like the governor of New York?"

"No the governor of Arkansas, OF COURSE OF NEW YORK SORA USE YOU-" Sora nudged Hayner in the middle of his rant accepting the circumstance, "Ok Ok Hayner I get it, but It's not like we're kidnapping them or anything. Look I'm only interested in going to this concert because I haven't done anything since… a while. So I'm going to roll with this."

Hayner stretched before standing up, "Good on you man, just thought I'd warn you. But I got to get going now. Pence and Olette wanted me to stop by their place for a bit. I'll see you guys later."

Sora waved goodbye as Hayner as he walked out the gym, the brunette then turned his attention back to the news program seeing as the anchorwoman was talking about another African rebellion. He began to think to himself about what Hayner had asked him, beginning of something? But what? Maybe this was just another local conflict in that country… but still he couldn't get this thought out of his mind. The thought that something big was headed their way.

The next day a certain alarm clock screamed throughout a bedroom. A bedroom that was lavished and draped in the finest furniture and cloths, a bedroom draped in pink bed sheets and window curtains, a bedroom fit for a princess. Yet the alarm continued to ring before under the pink bed sheets came a fist which collided directly with the alarm clock, sending if flying across the room. The person under the sheets cuddled up with the blanket even more in an attempt to fall asleep for a least a moment longer.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The person laid still, hoping by not responding would let whoever was knocking understand that they didn't want to be disturbed. But as the way of life, nothing ever turns out to be the way you plan it too.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"GO AWAY." Shouted the girl from under the sheets.

"Kairi c'mon we're going to be late for class! I know I have to take you to the university because of your car breaking down but that doesn't mean I'm going to ruin my perfect attendance record for your laziness!"

Kairi groaned as she surfaced from the mountain of blankets revealing her auburn, shoulder length hair and her blue, indigo eyes. She used her hand to rub her eyes sleepily before responding to the non-stop pounding of her door.

"Ok Namine I'm up I'll be out in 15! Sheesh you work better than my own alarm clock."

Kairi could hear a laugh from beyond her bedroom door as her sister responded, "Considering how you punched your alarm clock this morning, and yes I think the whole house heard you destroying it, I would say I'm quite effective of being its substitute."

Throwing the bed sheets off her Kairi laughed lightly, "Alright already Nami give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready to go ok?" Upon hearing her sister leave the area in front of her door, Kairi went to the bathroom to take a shower; after it was over she dressed herself in her light blue jeans, pink/white sneakers and a white t-shirt with her favorite band imprinted on the front. She threw on a grey sweater since it was late fall and walked out of her bedroom. Upon entering the kitchen she found her mother cleaning up after cooking breakfast and her blonde haired sister eating a portion of it.

"Where's Dad?" Kairi asked.

Her mother looked over at her with a small smile, "He went to the officer early today just some busy work he's been dealing with, nothing to get concerned about. Now come eat some of this breakfast before it gets cold."

After eating her share of breakfast she followed Namine out to her car to go to their classes, none of which they actually shared together. Namine was considered one of the most brilliant students in NYU. Nothing less expected from the governor's daughter. Kairi was the younger of the two by a mere 15 seconds; she was an ok student who made the grades to advance to any level that she needed to get. However out of the two Kairi was always the one seeking adventure. While Namine would've preferred to stay inside all week and study for whatever test was thrown her way, Kairi was the one who sought the route that would lead her to the most excitement. Not necessarily a party girl, but one who would like to sneak out of night just for the thrill of it, the kind of girl who wasn't afraid to bend the rules in her favor.

"Kairi we need to talk." Namine said unexpectantly while driving.

Kairi looked over at her sister curiously, "What about?"

Upon coming to a red light Namine fidgeted with the steering wheel, looking rather uncomfortable with her next question. "Do you think going to the Mayhem with Riku and his friend is a good idea? I mean its only Monday and the concert is this weekend… We have semi-finals coming up next week!"

Her auburn-haired sister rolled her eyes before responding, "Nami we haven't been out in weeks! That cute silver haired boy told us that we'd have a lot of fun too, I know you were interested in him." Kairi winked at her sister after her statement.

Namine continued on with her driving as if the last statement didn't affect her. However while she was driving she looked to her left momentarily. It was if time moved in slow motion, there she was, looking out her driver side window at a small black creature with little yellow eyes. It fascinated her and yet she couldn't shake off the shiver of fear overcoming her.

"NAMINE WATCH OUT!"

Instinctively Namine swerved right, nearly missing a passing a mail truck heading towards them. Both the sisters tried to regain their breaths as she parked in the grassy are beside the road. Kairi looked at her sister in dismay, letting out laugh before saying, "And our parents say that I'm the worst at driving in the family."

Namine looked at her auburn haired sister before choking out, "Did you see that?"

"See what? You almost getting us killed? Yea I believe I was a witness to that…"

"No Kairi!" Namine exclaimed almost hysterically, "Did you see that… that… thing? It was on the side of the road. It was black and…"

Kairi held up her hand in front of her sister's face to stop whatever she was trying to say. "Look Nami I don't know what has gotten into you this morning but you need to calm down. Maybe you just doze off for a second and dreamt whatever it is your talking about up. It happens to people all the time. Look we're both ok so let's just forget about this and move on… and especially not tell our strict ass parents."

They both giggled about the thought of their parents being kept under the radar. Namine smiled at her sister and nodded, "Yea your right, thanks Kairi."

"You going to be ok to drive to school? We're going to be late if we stay here all day!" Kairi exclaimed.

Namine nodded again as she turned the car back on, "I'm fine, but your right lets go." The sisters soon began driving through their usual route on their way to campus. A comfortable silence fell upon them during the ride, leaving Kairi with a sudden interest.

"Oh yea, Nami I still can't believe you agreed to go with that silver haired guy, what was his name again… Riku? Yea that's right but going to the Mayhem! It so uncharacteristic of you to go out with random strangers."

Namine chuckled, a feint blush appearing on her cheeks remembering Riku and his athletic build. "I just feel it was time to do something unorthodox, I've been studying a lot lately and I need to get out of the house. I'm not a complete nerd you know! Besides your going with me."

Kairi groaned remembering that the two of them had agreed to bring their best friends or sister in Namine's case. "I don't think blind dating is such a good idea, besides I'm not interested in dating right now."

Her blonde sister looked over as she parked in the campus parking lot, giving her the puppy dog face in an attempt to sway her sister. "PLEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE Kairi! I really like this guy and I don't want to leave his friend as a third wheel! I promise that you'll have a good time so please come with me Kairi." Kairi, still not impervious to the face, groaned louder knowing that she wouldn't come out of this situation without being annoyed to death until the date.

"…Fine, but you owe me." Kairi finally exclaimed.

Namine clapped her hands excitingly as they both got out of the car, "You won't regret this Kairi I promise!"

Looking at her watch Kairi sighed seeing as they have 2 minutes until their class started, "Yea yea we'll talk about this later, we got to get going." Then they both ran into the building, hoping to make it on time.

Watching the doors to the campus swing close a bit further away, a figure of a person dressed in black coat, with a silver zipper running up the middle and silver chains hanging off the hood that was hiding this person's head. The figure had their arms crossed as he slowly tapped his foot as if waiting for something.

"Kairi and Namine Swanson huh?... I wonder what they have to do with all this."

A black swirling vortex manifested itself next to the hooded figure, having another hooded figure that looked almost identical save the height difference stepped out. The new figure looked towards the other.

"Do you have confirmation?"

"Yea they just went in to the building."

"Were you able to find out anything about them we need to be aware of?"

The first figure stretched his arms before responding, "Well I learned they are the governor's daughters, they will be attending some concert called the Mayhem in 5 days time…. And the blonde one… she could see one of them."

The second figure tilted his head up slight as if the information peaked his interest, "Interesting… let us return to the master for now, this information should be passed."

"Let me guess they want another meeting…" the first replied.

"Something big is happening, that's all I've been told right now so let's not keep them waiting." The second stepped through the vortex after his statement, leaving the first to turn towards the swirling darkness. He turned his head back to the campus for a moment before stepping through the portal, leaving them and the portal disappeared.


End file.
